Solid
by RoleModel2
Summary: post untethered, BA. I'm not sure where i was going with this..enjoy though!


Disclaimer: I don't own LOCI or the characters involved.

Post untethered fic, another one. I doubt this would ever happen but here's to wishful thinking!! B/A of course.

------

He was a strong man, Alex told herself as she walked to her car, in the garage of 1PP. She hadn't heard from Bobby ever since he was suspended, and even then, all she got was a nod as he walked out of building toward his car. She shouldn't worry about him, he wouldn't want her to, he'll come back. Right?

Alex stopped at her car door and pressed her forehead against her driver's side car window. The Captain told her of the mark in the jacket, as well as the Chief of D's, infact, they had both told her within 5 minutes of each other. It was a slap in the face, and then a quick reminder of the slap in the face. What worried Alex the most was the fact that she was too willing to drop everything for her partner, never even thinking about the consequences that lay ahead for herself.

Almost 8 years of being partners with Bobby and she had come to the terms with the fact that she needed him. Needed to see him, hear him, watch him, smell him, she needed his presence, his wit, his charm, his smile, and she knew it was the same for Bobby.

Alex got into her car and drove toward Bobby's apartment. She wished she could understand his need to risk everything for a cause, but then again, she did this with Bobby. She risked everything for this man, her partner, her friend. Pulling up to his home, Alex parked her car and proceeded to get out of her vehicle, her steps slowing down as she neared his door. With a deep breath she knocked on his door, unsure of what she was going to say if he answered.

After a few minutes of waiting, Alex finally gave up and turned around to head back to car, until she heard a soft click of a lock. Alex turned back to see Bobby standing in the doorway, his scruff longer than usual, hair tossed, and dark circles under his eyes. He looked so sad, Alex noted, she put a small smile on her face as he stepped aside to allow her entrance.

Alex brushed passed Bobby, and turned to him as soon as he shut the front door. "Bobby.." Alex started but failed to continue. Bobby cocked his head to the side and his eyes roamed the features of her face, as if to be studying her. Alex opened her mouth again to speak but closed it, unable to find anything reasonable to say.

Bobby straightened his neck and gave her a sad smile, "It's good to see you again."

Alex managed a smile, "It's just not the same without you around," Alex explained, "too boring…"

Bobby chuckled, "I ruined you."

Alex shook her head smiling, "Only a little."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, both still standing facing each other, merely 3 feet apart. Bobby took a deep breath, then caught Alex's gaze before speaking, "Alex—I'm sorry."

Alex nodded, holding his gaze, "I know—but I would do it all over again a thousand times, it was my choice."

"I shouldn't have put you in that position," Bobby whispered painfully, "It wasn't your burden to bare."

Alex sighed, this strong man that stood before her was crumbling, iron clad, but even the Titanic sank, and Bobby looked like he was headed straight for an iceberg. "What happened with Donnie?"

The muscles in Bobby's jaw tightened, "He escaped, in the hospital, he faked an appendix burst."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise, "Where is he now—he's not here is he?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, I tried to find him, drove out to Times Square…"

Alex rubbed her forehead with one hand in frustration, "What about Frank, does he know anything?"

"No, he was high last time I talked to his pathetic person, wallowing in self pity." Bobby spat angrily. Alex lowered her gaze in shame; she had been the one that had pressed Bobby into talking to Frank because she had thought he was clean, and now look at the mess they both were in. Bobby noticed her shift in attitude almost immediately. "Eames, it's not your fault. Don't think for a second it is."

Alex nodded and returned her gaze to his, "I want to help you find him."

Bobby shook his head 'no', "I'm not pulling you any farther into this than you already are."

"Damnit Bobby, I can take care of myself," Alex said angry, "Let me help you, you don't need to do this on your own, and since I'm already a ruined woman, I might as well make the most out of it."

"Eames…" Bobby warned carefully, "I won't let me bring you down."

Alex took a step closer to him, "I know what I'm doing."

Bobby's breath hitched as she stepped another step closer to him, leaving them inches apart. "That's good," Bobby whispered huskily, "because I don't."

It was unexpected, hell it was the last thing Alex expected she was going to when she got her but Alex nodded lazily as she leaned forward and connected her lips to his. The kiss was gentle yet passionate, both of them pouring their hearts as best they could. Bobby groaned and lifted Alex off the ground, and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck securely. Bobby pressed against his front door, and broke the kiss leaning his forehead against hers.

"Jesus Alex." Bobby groaned when she pressed her hips against his groan. Alex smiled and reclaimed his lips with her own. Though things weren't for certain, all they had at this moment was this, and for now…that was good enough.

Hope you enjoyed!

---Captain of the USS relationSHIP.


End file.
